1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to broadband multimedia data distribution systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for interfacing non-DOCSIS cable modems with DOCSIS compatible cable modems.
2. Background Art
Traditional dial-up modems provide online access through the public telephone network at up to 56 Kbps (equal to 56,000 bits per second). A cable modem, on the other hand, provides users with high-speed Internet access through a cable television network. A cable modem is capable of providing data rates as high as 56 Mbps, and is thus suitable for high speed Internet access, digital television (such as pay-per-view) and digital telephony.
The Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) protocol was developed to ensure that cable modem equipment built by a variety of manufacturers is compatible, as is the case with traditional dial-up modems. However, DOCSIS compliant systems, as currently defined, do not efficiently transmit many types of data, such as, for example, voice.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for operating a proprietary MAC protocol in customer premise equipment, such as, for example, a cable modem, that overcomes the limitations of the DOCSIS protocol, and interoperates with DOCSIS compatible cable modems resident on the same mixed network.